


Playing Dangerous

by chaoticxlovers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Liam is a hot cop, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticxlovers/pseuds/chaoticxlovers
Summary: Theo doesn't deal well with his boss firing him, so he gets revenge. Now the only problem is trying to convince the cop that catches him that he didn't do it- even if that means using unconventional methods to keep his ass out of jail.





	Playing Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this fic while listening to "Playing Dangerous" by Lana Del Rey (it's unreleased, on Youtube) it will be 1000x better since that's where I got the idea for this fic. 
> 
> Also I tried a more creative writing style for this fic so I hope it doesn't suck as much as my other ones :)) and sorry it's so short I've been busy!

Theo had always found ways to get himself out of bad situations. Through money, favors- anything. People would bend the law for their own selfish desires almost every time. But there was no denying that it was going to be hell to try and get out of this mess. That thought was confirmed as he took a look up at the burning building, flames soaring above it as they licked away at every bit and piece left.  
  
He let out a small huff at the sight, clicking his tongue as he took a glance down at his ash-ridden clothing. They had gotten dirty while still inside the office, but thankfully he made it out in time before the fire could do more damage.  
  
Of course he had started the whole thing- his boss was a complete airhead and fired him on unsolid grounds (pranks were fun for everyone okay the man was a buzzkill), so of course he had to get back somehow. This was the only job he had and ever would have, considering he skipped out on college. Perhaps he had taken the revenge a bit too far, but it was only supposed to be a small fire, he wasn't expecting the whole building to go up in flames. There was no instruction manual for arsonists, after all. Though that would've been helpful an hour ago.  
  
By the time the fire had begun he'd usually have run off, but a cop car had conveniently driven by right around the time the flames had started and the few people inside had run out screaming (who's still in an office at 10pm?). If he left now, it'd be suspicious. So he waited for the officer to finish talking to the last witness as he silently mulled over a plan in his head.  
  
Manipulation. It was an art Theo took pride in, something he'd mastered through his childhood and teenage years. Whether it was for getting what he wanted, or convincing someone to behave a certain way, he could have almost anyone wrapped around his finger and bending to his every demand or request in no time. He just hoped it would work in this situation, too.  
  
So he put on a concerned yet hesitant smile as the officer made his way over to him, preparing himself for the worst. The man was about the same height as Theo, with what looked to be a very well built frame of muscles, barely hidden under the rather tight uniform he wore. And his face.... It was like something out of a Greek myth. Chiseled by the Gods, with golden locks combed back into place, making his blue eyes stand out more.  
  
"Sir?" Theo was drawn out of his mesmerized thoughts as the man gave him a stern look, snapping a finger in front of his face. Theo realized the man must've already said something, so he sheepishly asked the officer to repeat it as he took in a deep breath, readying himself for what was to come.  
  
"I asked if you're alright. You're covered in ash and dust. I already have patrol on the way but it could take a while for them to get here, ambulances too." The man said, tone flat and face shut off. Well, this certainly wouldn't be easy.  
  
"I'm a bit shaken but no, I'm fine. I think... I do feel kinda strange." Theo said, making sure to keep his voice in check. Wobbly with just enough of fear, and soft with just enough of shock. He then grasped onto the man's shoulder, hanging his head as he took in a shaky breath, body quivering as he clung to the officer.  
  
"I just... I don't know how such a tragedy could've happened." His hand clutched onto the the man's shirt, fingers twisting into the rough material as he glanced up at the cop through teary eyes.  
  
It didn't look like the officer was buying it, though, as the man took a step back, placing a hand on Theo's forearm as he tilted his head, scanning him with a scrutinizing gaze that Theo tried not to squirm under.  
  
"Maybe it was you." The officer presumed. "That's what one of the witnesses said. They saw you leaving the room the fire had started in. Care to tell me what that's about?"  
  
Well, shit.  
  
"Oh, they must've mistaken me for someone else. I would never do a thing like that, officer...." He took a glance at the man's name tag, leaning unnecessarily close to do so. "Liam Dunbar."  
  
"Sure you wouldn't." The man hummed, giving Theo a disbelieving look. Dammit. Things weren't going as expected... Time for plan B.  
  
"I wouldn't... Hey, do you always work alone so late?" Theo asked, nonchalantly changing the subject as he tilted his head, gazing up at the man with curiousty shining in his eyes. The officer raised an eyebrow, the man's tense form beginning to slightly relax.  
  
"Uh, no, not ususlly. But you never know with this job." Liam said, shuffling his feet in place as he averted his eyes from Theo's, clearing his throat.  
  
"Wow, that sounds so stressful. Do you ever do anything to... _Unwind_ , at the end of the day?" His fingers danced lightly across Liam's arm, brushing the skin just enough to bring the man's gaze back to him. Liam's face went slack as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Theo had to restrain himself from laughing at the sight.  
  
"Um, sometimes I read, or drink some tea." The officer replied, giving Theo a skeptic look, eyes shimmering with a litany of unanswered questions buried beneath a lustful gaze.  
  
"Ahh, that sounds relaxing... Surely there are other ways you can _let go_ , though." Theo took a courageous step forward into the man's personal space, peering up at him with a pair of deceitfully shy eyes. This seemed to be the wrong move, though, because as soon as his foot was placed forward, Liam seemed to snap out of the fantasy Theo had led him into.  
  
"That is none of your concern, sir. You're a suspect, and I'm bringing you into the station." Liam said, voice an icy shard of glass breaking through the tension between them.  
  
Theo let out a small squeak as Liam roughly grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him around and snapping a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists. His mind raced, anxiety spreading throughout his body and causing him to freeze. He quickly got a hold of himself, though, taking in a deep breath and letting the fear go. He could do this.  
  
"Those are so tight..." He groaned, falling back into character as he took an 'accidental' step back to brush against the man behind him. "Can't you loosen them a bit, officer?"  
  
Theo craned his neck over his shoulder, giving the man an imploring look, with eyebrows curled upwards and bottom lip poking out  _just_ enough. Liam clicked his tongue, shaking his head and turning him around, then shoving him in the direction of the car. The man had a rough grip on his shoulders as he led the way to the vehicle, pushing him against the door as he reached for the handle, the front of his body brushing against Theo's back.  
  
Before he had a chance to open the door, though, Theo was pushing back against him, squirming his body around to face the man. "Do you really wanna do this? I'm innocent, and look like half the population of people that live here. It's easy to mistake me for someone else." He pleaded as Liam let out a disgruntled sigh, obviously uncomfortable with the close proximity between them. "Look, officer, I just wanna go home and take a shower then get some sleep."  
  
Liam raised an eyebrow at him, but Theo could see the uncertainty in his eyes, so he kept pushing. "You could join me, if you'd like... You're hot and I haven't had a good dicking in a while." He let out a breathy laugh, tilting his head up and parting his lips. Liam's breath stuttered at the words, blue and red lights shining in his lustful gaze as his eyes darted to Theo's lips. As if on cue, Theo leaned closer, tongue poking out to lick a wet trail across the officer's stubbly chin.  
  
"Sir, this isn't..." Liam started, words faltering as Theo's mouth found it's way to his earlobe, teeth gently tugging at the skin then soothing it over with his tongue. "Come on, officer, I know you wanna." He whispered into Liam's ear, gyrating his hips forward to grind against the growing bulge in the man's trousers.  
  
"I can't do that, sir." He said, but there was doubt in his voice, breath stuttering as Theo buried his face in the man's neck, panting into the flesh as he moved against him, the pressure between their hips growing. He whined as his cock strained against the confines of his jeans, and that seemed to do it for Liam. The man jerked the door open behind him, lifting Theo up by the waist and all but throwing him into the back of the police car.  
  
Liam pushed him down, climbing over his restricted body as he scanned over his face with a hard gaze. "So you really wanna do this, huh?" The man questioned, a low growl to the edge of his words. Theo nodded eagerly, eyes wide and pleading.  
  
Liam smirked and closed the space between them, lips colliding as the officer undid Theo's belt slowly, hand reaching inside to grasp his cock, drawing a hiss of pleasure from his lips. Theo didn't even notice when the handcuffs came off, too distracted by Liam's hands feeling him up.  
  
The man's touch was greedy and agressive, but Theo didn't mind. Not when Liam leaned back to strip each article of clothing from their bodies one by one till they were both bare ass naked on the cold leather seats. Liam soon had Theo spread open and ravished across them, bodies connected and pressing together, making the chill barely noticeable through the fever of desire and lust. As sirens filtered through the thick air, Theo's tongue began to loosen, the words  _fuck_ and  _more_ slipping from his dirty mouth.  
  
It only seemed to spur Liam on though as his movements became more wild, hips snapping down as Theo grasped at any bare inch of skin available. Scratching it, and marking the man's body as his. Theo's. He wanted Liam to remember him as the best damn mistake he'd ever made.  
  
Theo's mind became a blur as the toe curling pressure inside of him built up, and with one more slam of Liam's hips, stars exploded behind his eyes. His body shook, and a deafening moan escaped his lips, filling the car with the sound of his release.  
  
Liam wasn't too far behind as Theo tried his best to help, legs pushing the man's back down as the car shook around and beneath him. Their flat chests pressed together, tongues and teeth clashing through the frenzy. Liam finally came, his hips stuttering and a litany of filthy sounds and words spilling from each of their lips as they finished. A silence then swept over them, their sharp breaths the only noticeable noise as they slowly began to recover.  
  
Liam collapsed on top of him, both their bodies completely worn out and tired. Theo's eyes roamed over the officer's face as the man's eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering against his red blotched, tan skin. He looked calm, and content. Theo did too.  
  
There was something about the after result of sex that made him feel that way. Like he was finally free of the chains of worry and doubt that weighed him down almost every single day. They coiled around him and restricted him of air, but now he was finally able to breathe. And of course there was a plus of being with an attractive stranger afrerwards as well. Sure, it could he awkward, but with Liam he felt no pressure to leave or impress, even though he knew he should.  
  
It seemed to have the same effect on Liam, too, the tense line of his shoulders erased, and expression more soft as he rested comfortably on top of Theo. He was beautiful, the face of complete peace. So of course Theo had to interrupt it.  
  
"So... Does this mean I can go now?" Theo asked, then laughed as Liam shot him a glare. This was definitely going to be a night he'd remember.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave a review or reaction in the comments! I love hearing from everyone :) criticism is welcome as well. 
> 
> (This might not get as much attention since the fandom is practically dead but I'll try to keep it alive with more thiam fics)


End file.
